digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Robert Harmon
Robert Harmon is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is a major character in the DigiDestined Saga and one of the main characters in DigiPast Chronicles. Description Robert was born in 1955. In his 20s in 1976, he started the Streamix Corporation in order to "accelerate the evolution of human civilizations". He also wanted to prove that the science fiction was not far from reality and therefore, in 1984, he started the Project: Digital Life to create computer simulations of real life. Before the start of the project he had married a woman named Laura and their first son, Kevin Harmon, was born in 1983. Their second son, Martin, was born two years after Kevin. Robert also befriended an open-minded and philosophic Soviet-born man named Grigory Shatalov who was also a gifted programmer. However, when finding out how the Digimon had evolved without humans' help, Robert used all his resources to prepare for possible invasion and established contacts with several notabilities to secure them. In 2010s, he started funding the operations of the DigiDestined and in his last years, he personally took part into the conflict. Appearances Films Digimon: First Adventure Robert only appears in the flashback of the opening scene. The scene takes place in 1990 when he has allowed Kevin to visit the Streamix Corporation for the first time. He witnesses how the first Digi-Gate between the worlds opened. After that the other workers of the project decided to quit. Robert agreed to tell his sons something that Kevin should never reveal to anyone. But in 2015, the truth about his project was revealed to the DigiDestined and the governments of the world. Digimon: Network Battles Robert is seen in the flashback dream seen by Kevin. The scene takes place in 2000 when Robert's second son and Kevin's brother Martin has ran away and stolen money from the Streamix Corporation. They were informed of Martin leaving the country by the police. Robert barely managed to retain his place as the CEO and he dropped all the charges against Martin, thinking him needing to be cared, not punished. 10 years later, Robert was contacted by Martin who had spent some of his money in studying and building himself a new life. Martin, however, refused to return to America as long as the Digimon would exist. Digimon: The Third World Present version of Robert makes his first appearance after the final battle against BelialVamdemon. The introduced himself to the DigiDestined for the first time and he gave an international speech about the future threat caused by BelialVamdemon's actions and the newly-appeared distortions. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Robert and Kevin were fired from the Streamix Corporation. Robert didn't seem to mind it since he had already made certain preparations. Soon the DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. They were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. Robert also contacted President Gerald Johnson and they launched a plan to evacuate the entire city. While the DigiDestined went into Hong Kong, Robert traveled into the Digital World. In the Digital World, Robert was attempting to help the Digital Agents to solve the riddle of the missing Crests. He met with Benjamin and Centauromon and they found writings about pas of the Digital World and a prophecy that would determine any possible futures. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupted the fight between Troy Dawkins and Seamus Maitland, their minds were temporarily brought into the places where Robert, Benjamin and Centauromon curretnly were. The apparitions of the Sovereigns explained them the full story about why they were chosen. Later, Robert appeared to Dan Linwood and Wei Xueqi to help negate the immobilization of Imperialdramon and gifted the powerful Digimon with an ability to change into Fighter Mode. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 After three of the Chaotic Masters were defeated, Robert had already arrived to the place where the citizens of Los Angeles were evacuated. He also told every non-American DigiDestined that their families were safe. He had also helped military to develop weapons that could be used against evil Digimon. During the battle against Piemon, he found a small Digi-Gate into the World of Dreams which had been the very seed of the Digital World. He was shown visions of how the Digital World and the Digimon had originally evolved from his project through the power of the collective unconsciousness. When he saw his grandson Edmund in trouble, he returned to the real world and encouraged him to awake the power of his own Crest. Despite Piemon's defeat, the true enemy was already released: Apocalymon. Robert followed the major DigiDestined into the dark space where Apocalymon's main body resided. When Apocalymon destroyed all Digivices and Crests, Robert revealed that he had found he missing Crest: the Golden Crest of Destiny. He used it to connect the hearts of the DigiDestined and helped them to rebuild every other Crest and Digivice. Robert also witnessed how the Crests were used to recreate seal around the original source of darkness where Apocalymon had received his powers and was mortally wounded by Apocalymon who was subsequently destroyed by the DigiDestined. When it was found out that the restoration of the balance between the worlds would take several years, Robert decided that since he was already dying, he decided to transcend into the World of Dreams before using its power to create a new balancing force to replace the Holy Stones which were destroyed by the Chaotic Masters. Robert's sacrifice allowed the distortions created by BelialVamdemon to finally disappear and the Digital World began to transform into a new form. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, it is explained how Robert finds out that the Digimon have become sentient and how he met Grigory Shatalov for the first time. It also tells how they solved the Key left behind by the Celestial Digimon and develop the Crystal Catalyst to give the Digimon power to Digivolve. In the end of the Arc 1, Robert also sees through the Digi-Gate apart of the battle between the Guardian Knights and the Seven Great Demon Lords. After the accident, he and Shatalov agree to continue the project on their own, without Streamix Corporation being part of it. In the Arc 2, set in 1995–2000, Robert's life became more complicated. His wife Laura in terminal illness and it greatly affected to his relationship with Martin. Along with Shatalov, they chose Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson to be trusted with the knowledge about the Digimon. Robert initially resisted Kevin's plan to reveal the existence of the Digimon to Audrey Clinton, Kevin's childhood friend, but later changed his mind. In the finale of the Arc 2, Robert found out about Martin's attempts to hack his computer and how it had accidentally led to birth of Diablomon. When stole money from Streamix Corporation's account and ran away, Robert paid the lost money back for his company and kept Martin's crimes as a secret from the police. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Robert started to become more reclusive to anyone else besides his family. His son's wedding and birth of his grandson Edmund were the only truly happy moments of his life. He became very saddened when Shatalov fell in coma after the small distortions in the Digital World during D-Reaper's activity. In 2019, Robert was revealed to have met Huckmon during his visit in the World of Dreams and learned the full story of the origins of the Digital World. Trivia *Robert was the first character in the Cinematic Sagas who was never based on any existing character in the real-life anime. *Robert shares few ascepts of Bill Gates and Steve Jobs. They have all been born in 1955, and they are all founders of multinational technology companies. *Robert is the first human without a Partner Digimon who has traveled into the Digital World. Category:Fan Humans